becoming one well, trying
by aaden117
Summary: When Belarus meets England's older brother Ireland and she falls for him, what will happen? Belarus and Ireland, i would say Belarus x Ireland but... well just read, might add more if i get good reviews, if you see any mistake's please tell me, this is my first story


**Everyone was at England's house for a meeting, "I brought you all here today to meet my older Brothers" England said "woah wait… you have older Brothers?" France said "yes…. You know them…" England said "I do?" France said confused and shocked "yes…." England said, two men walked into the room "hello" Scotland said "hi" Ireland said pulling out a bottle of whiskey, "everyone meet, Ireland and Scotland" England said "oh I remember now" France said, Belarus looked at Ireland and her eye's widened, Russia looked at Belarus "something is wrong with Belarus….." Russia said "mate, something is always wrong with her" Australia said "she is fucking crazy", Belarus looked at Australia and hissed, Russia laughed "brother I don't want to become one with you anymore" Belarus said "I am sorry", Russia looked at her then jumped out of his seat "WOO HOO!" Russia yelled happily**

"**I want him" Belarus said as she pointed at Ireland "huh?" Ireland said and looked at her "run bro" Australia said as Belarus got out of her seat "why… oh shit" Ireland said and ran out of the room as Belarus chased him "WHAT THE FUCK, I HAVE ONLY BEEN HERE A DAY AND THIS IS HAPPENING!" Ireland yelled as he ran "come back here so we can become one!" Belarus said as she ran after him, Scotland was laughing his head off "haha glade I'm not him" Australia said, Canada walked in "s... sorry I'm late… BROTHER!" Canada said then yelled and hugged Scotland "did… did Canada just yell…." Australia said shocked "oh hi sis" Scotland said "yup…" America said "hold on you can see me?" Canada said as she looked at the others "yeah.." Australia said "why wouldn't we?" he asked "no one ever see's me" Canada said "I always do" Australia said "why wouldn't I see my sister?" "I don't know" Canada said "anyway, Ireland and Scotland are going to be for awhile and I just wanted you to meet them" England said "so can we leave now?" Switzerland asked "yes" England said, everyone stood up and left.**

**Ireland ran into his room and closed the door behind himself and locked the door, Belarus started to bang on the door "open this door now! I want to become one with you!" Belarus said "NO!" Ireland said, Belarus's fist went though the door next to Ireland's head "HOLY SHIT!" Ireland said as it happened, Belarus grabbed his face with her hand "STOP! LET GO!" Ireland said "only if we become one!" Belarus said, Belarus let go of his face and punched the door handle out, Ireland slowly moved away from the door, "hahaha" Belarus laughed evilly as she opened the door, "the door that was keeping us apart is gone now" Belarus said in a evil voice, "now, marry me, marry me, marry me", Ireland fainted… witch is not good… at all… **

***4 hours later***

**Ireland slowly woke up, "hello my love Belarus said "AHH!" Ireland yelled as he jumped, "huh? What the hell?" he said again looking at his hands to find that they were tied to the post's of the bed, he tugged on them "why am I tied up?" Ireland asked "so we can become one" Belarus replied, Ireland's face went white "I'm sorry… but… I don't want to become… one" Ireland said "well that is to bad" Belarus said**

**Belarus ripped off his top, "AHH WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Ireland yelled, "we are becoming one now" Belarus said in a evil voice "whether you like it or not", he did not like it, not one bit, Belarus proceeded to his pants, she slowly unzipped them, "stop… I don't want this" Ireland said, "shut up!" Belarus said and slapped him across the face, Ireland whimpered, he pulled on the ropes as he tried to break them, "you can't break them" Belarus said "I used one of England's spells to encharnt them" Ireland looked at her "so it's just England that is shit at spells… not the spells them self" he thought "please…. Just stop…. You can have my bother… Australia" Ireland said "why would I want a rat?" Belarus said "well he is strong… and nice…" Ireland said, Belarus thought for abit "fine… but if I don't like it, we are becoming one" Belarus said, she got off the bed and walked out "hey… can you please untie me?... hello?" Ireland said "dame.."**


End file.
